


one becomes two

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Funeral, Happy, M/M, Mpreg, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a small end, acxa - Freeform, babys, happy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Allura and Lotor are pregnant again and Elfor is overly happy to get a little brother. Kyle becomes a little jealouse and askes his Dad if he can have a sibling too.





	one becomes two

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been forever that I posted a part of this Story. But I was so busy lately, I simply couldn't make it. 
> 
> I apologize. But at least were at part 9 finally. 
> 
> As always big thank you to my beta, bev_crusher1971
> 
> PiT: three Years after "Gone" and at this point 10 Years after season 7

Keith and Allura had met in Allura’s apartment so Kyle and Elfor could play.

While the boys were playing the paladins sat at the table and drank tea. Keith looked incredibly bummed out.

Ten days ago Acxa had been officially declared dead and a week ago they had buried an empty coffin. It had been a small funeral. Lance and Keith had been there, Krolia and of course Veronica and Laura. Veronica’s parents originally wanted to come but couldn’t make it. Lotor, Ezor and Zethrid had been there too. The ceremony was mostly quiet and very sad.

Veronica hadn’t shed a tear that day. She wasn’t able to. She had cried so much during the year after her disappearance. Now there simply wasn’t anything left. Laura had questioned the ceremony countless times. Why were they burying an empty coffin? This didn’t make sense in her eyes. But for every adult involved in this it seemed to make perfectly sense. After three long years of searching and worrying, this was a good end for all of them. It was an end that had to be done. Putting Acxa to rest, case closed.

“Keith, I know it’s hard but you have to get over it,” Allura said, “Acxa is at a better place now.”

“I know.” he muttered. “But it’s not just Acxa to be honest. There is something else and… I don’t know… this feels like the wrong point in time.”

Allura was confused, “What do you mean?”

“M-my cycle stopped.” he said, “It usually takes about three movements but it just stopped after one movement.”

“When was that?” Allura asked, “Maybe it’s because of the stress you had lately with Acxa and the funeral.”

“No, that was three movements ago.” he replied, “So a little before all of… this. I think I might be pregnant again.”

Allura blinked a couple of time processing what she had heard. “Haven’t you checked it yet? Have you told Lance?”

“No and no.” he answered, “I thought… as long as I don’t have prove, it’s not real. And I… simply hadn’t had the time to tell him yet.”

Before Allura could say something, Elfor and Kyle came running towards them to the table and Elfor called out, “Mooommy! Kyle won’t believe me that I get a little brother!”

The two paladins looked down to the boys and they started to giggle.

“Well, Kyle, Elfor is getting a baby brother or a baby sister.” she said and asked Kyle, “Why don’t you believe Elfor?”

“Because this is not fair!” Kyle gushed out, “I want to stay Elfor’s only brother.”

Allura let out a joyful laughter and ruffled through Kyle’s hair. “Oh my, you’re so adorable. Well, maybe your lucky and the new baby is a girl, then you can stay Elfor’s only brother.”

Kyle smiled and nodded.

But now Elfor looked unhappy again, “But I want to be a big brother like Kyle.”

Elfor’s sentence didn’t make sense to the adults but Keith had a feeling what the boy wanted to say and replied, “You become a big brother one way or another, because the new baby is younger than you.”

The young altean seemed to be pleased.

“Daddy, I want a baby sister too.” Kyle said all of the sudden, “Can I? Please?”

Keith was caught off guard but tried not to let it show to much.

“I think we can do something about it that,” he answered smiling.

Kyle jumped happy to his dad and climbed on his lap to hug him. Allura smiled. Keith looked better now. Elfor tugged at her shirt and wanted to get lifted onto her lap as well.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Keith got dressed again. Doctor Aiphos sat already at her computer again.

“Well, Commander McClain, you’re totally healthy.” she said.

“That’s good, what about…?”

Aiphos cut him off, “Yes, I just got the results from the lab. Congratulation, Commander, you’re pregnant again.”

Keith sighed and looked down on himself. It was as he had thought.

“Are you alright?” she asked, “You seem paler than usual.”

“I’m fine.” he replied, “Thank you, Doc.”

He walked towards the door. The doctor took a deep breath and her big fluffy ears flattened against her head.

“I know it’s a hard time for you right now.” she said, “Your sister just passed away and there are a lot of… missions in the moment. If you need help, we have good therapists on board.”

“Thanks, Doctor, but I don’t think I need a therapist. Good bye.” He left and walked down the hall.

He would tell Lance tonight and Lance would be so happy. He just knew it. They had talked about a second child for a while now. Of course the timing wasn’t the best, but that wasn’t the babies fault.

Suddenly the siren went off and Curtis’ voice echoed through the halls, “All Paladins to the lions immediately! The MFE-Pilots get ready too. We have a code six.”

Keith started running and took the nearest lift to the hangar of the lions. He pushed his worries aside. In the changing room he met Hunk, Lance, James and Ryan as well as the three pilots from the newer MEF-Mk-02 models. The change of clothes was fast and they ran to their vessels even faster. The lions reacted the second their paladins left the changing rooms, bowed down and opened their mouths.

Only five minutes after Curtis’ call the five lions and the ten MEF-Jets left the hangars. As Keith and Black were outside he saw the reason for the code six. Over three dozen pirate ships attacked a small group of Puigian merchant ships.

“Okay, everyone follows my orders!” Keith said in a commanding tone.

“Aye, Sir!” came from the MEF-pilots.

“Your orders, boss?” came from Lance and Keith grinned.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The fight was over. They had to fight harder for the victory than Keith had initially thought. He sat in Black’s cockpit and sighed. The result of the fight was good. The merchants were saved, all pilots and paladins were fine and only one MEF-Mk-02 had been damaged.

He returned to the changing room to change out of his armor and fell on a bench. He took off his chest plate and put it aside.

“Keith, are you alright?” Keith heard James asking.

He looked up, seeing the MEF-pilot.

“Yeah, peachy.” he muttered and started to take off his chaps.

“You don’t look peachy.” James retorted, “You look really worn out.”

“I’m fine, James, it’s nothing.” Keith said a little sharper.

James sighed and looked to the door, through which Lance walked right now, “Yo, Lance, take care of your husband. He doesn’t look good.”

Lance’s carefree, joyful mood from the victory changed to a worried expression and he sat down next to Keith, “What is it, babe? You’re alright?”

Keith growled and stood up to put his armor away. “I am fine.”

After changing he didn’t wait for Lance, which was rare. He wanted to pick up Kyle from the daycare.

“Keith, wait!” Lance shouted after him. He ran up to his husband, grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, “Wait. What is the matter?”

Keith inhaled deep and thought about telling Lance everything.

“It’s nothing.” he said instead.

“Is it because of your interrupted cycle?” Lance asked.

Keith was surprised, “How do you know?”

“Keith, we’re married for almost seven years now, I can tell.” Lance said in a low voice, softened his grip around Keith’s shoulders and arms and his hands slid down to his, “Please tell me. Are you sick?”

The black paladin sighed, with a small smile. He reached out for Lance and put his arms around his waist.

“I’m not sick.” he muttered, “And I really am fine.”

“Than what is it?”

“Well, I’d say Antonia or we have to think about another boy’s name.” Keith said and leaned his head against Lance’s.

It took Lance a moment to understand, “Antonia… or… another boy’s…” then he loudly inhaled and pulled Keith away from him to look him in the eyes, “You’re not pregnant again, are you?!”

Keith cracked a smile, “I am. I know it save since today.”

Lance’s face was just one big smile. He squeaked and looped his arms around Keith and kissed him everywhere.   
“This is so wonderful!” he said, “Oh my god. We have to celebrate that!”

Keith giggled, “Don’t overdo it like that. I’m not even in the fifth week. We’ll wait until the 12th week like last time.”

“Alright.” Lance agreed, “Are you and Allura synchronizing with your pregnancies?”

“No.” Keith said chuckling, “That really is just a coincidence. After all we didn’t plan baby two, Lotor and Allura did because of Honerva’s death.”

“Right.” Lance said, “Maybe this is just fate.”

“Fate?”

“Yeah, a light in the darkness.” Lance explained, “Children are, what makes our life meaningful. We form a new generation. Maybe fate gave us baby two so we… you can be able to get over Acxa’s… well I guess at this point I can say death. But she would be happy, too, for you.”

Keith’s glance was sunken to Lance’s chest and a big smile was on his face.

“What is it?” Lance asked.

“I just remembered something Acxa told me while I was pregnant with Kyle.” Keith muttered and explained, “She told me, the old gods knew that children were the greatest gift and they wanted everyone to experience this gift, so they gave everyone, men and women, the ability to give birth. When she first told me, I thought it was crazy, but… it isn’t. It’s the truth.”

Lance nodded and kissed Keith. God, he loved this man.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Lance entered the small room in the hospital ward. Allura laid in the bed, holding her tiny new born baby. Next to Allura on the bed, sat Elfor, looking at the baby. Lance came bearing gifts. A small pink cat plushy and a bouquet of flowers.

“Greetings!” Lance said in a low voice but very cheerful.

By his side was Kyle, holding his fathers jacket in a tight grip. As the boy saw his friend he let go of his fathers jacket and ran to him.

“Hello, Lance.” Allura greeted her friend, “Hello, Kyle.” she looked at Kyle, who tried to climb up the bed, “Where is your dad? Isn’t he with you?”

“Daddy has a talk with Shiro.” Kyle answered and asked his Papá with a pitiful look to help him up the bed.

Lance lifted his son easily and Kyle finally was able to hug his friend.

“Uncle Lance, you came to see Hona, right?” Elfor asked.

“Of course.” he answered and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I even got gifts. A friend for your new sister and flowers for your awesome mom.”

“Thank you, Lance.” Allura said smiling, “You can put it over there.”

Lance put the gifts aside and leaned over to his friend again, eyeing the new baby for the first time for real. Her skin was dark, like her brothers and her ears of course were pointed. Like both her parents and therefore different from her brother she had white hair and like her grandmother red markings under her eyes.

“She is cute.” he complimented the baby, “And what’s her name now? Hona?”

Allura smiled and gently stroke over the baby’s head, “Honera. We originally wanted to call her Yila but when Lotor saw the red markings, he asked to call her Honera, in honer of his mother.”

“I get it.” Lance said, “It’s cute, tho. Honerva’s death came rather quick in the end.”

Allura didn’t answer anything this time. She just caressed her sleeping daughter. Honerva died almost a year ago. The funeral was attended by Lotor, Allura and many of the inhabitants of Gantira where the Galtean Republic had been founded. Even though Honerva had done cruel things in her life, she had redeemed herself by saving Lotor from the Quintessence-field and bringing the Alteans out of their hiding. In the end, Lotor had been very sad that his mother had died.

“Papá, is Tony looking like this too?” Kyle asked his father in the silence.

“Tony?” Allura said, “You guys still haven’t told me anything about your baby? Is it another boy?”

Lance chuckled a little embarrassed, “No boy. It’s a girl too. We decided on Antonia. It was my idea during the first pregnancy and Keith remembered and… yeah. That’s that.”

Allura smiled bright, “Antonia is a very nice sounding name.”

“Papá!” Kyle said again.

“No, Tony will look somewhat like Dad and me. And like you maybe.” Lance answered.

“Mom, why doesn’t Hona look like me?” Elfor asked.

Allura had honestly no idea and babbled, “Well, you sure look alike when she gets older.”

Lance looked at Elfor and than back to Allura and baby Honera.

“By the way, why is Elfor’s hair black-blue again?” he asked.

“Because of Lotor.” Allura answered, “Honerva’s hair had this color when she was young. We don’t really know why Lotor was born with white hair though. But they both have something from their grandmother.”

Elfor thought about it for a moment and Kyle blurted out, “Elfor’s hair, right? And what about Hona? Her markings?” Allura nodded and Kyle further asked, “Papá, why don’t I have markings? Granny has some and you and Daddy, too.”

It took Lance a little to understand that his son was referring to his and Keith’s scars as markings. How should he explain the scars without encouraging Kyle to start fights and get hurt?

“Well, maybe you get some when you’re older.” he simply said.

Laughing, Kyle turned to Elfor and they started to talk about markings. After a short talk, Lotor entered the room, Coran by his side.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Three months later baby Antonia was born and Allura was one of the first to congratulate. Like Lance she came bearing gifts, a small purple, puganian plutch plushy and a box of pralines from the planet Katerin.

Antonia looked very different from her brother. Her skin was dark like Lance’s but her hair was pitch black. Only her eyes were exactly the same as Kyle’s.

Honera had violet eyes like her brother too, but her scleras were yellow like her fathers. She was much more galran than her brother.

The two families met even more often now.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Veronica packed her last books into a box and sighed.

“Laura, have you finished packing your stuff?” she called for her daughter.

“Yes, Mamá.” Laura answered from the next room.

In that moment a small girl came running into the almost empty apartment. Her skin was white as snow and she had a big yellow mark on her face. Her blondish brown hair was braided.

“Mommy, is going to move to us today.” the girl sang happily.

“Hey, Andy.” Veronica greeted the girl and saw the man walking in behind her, “Hey, Matt.”

Matt Holt smiled, stepped close to her and kissed her gently, “Hey, Hon, how are you?”

“It’s hard.” she said, “Leaving this place after… all the years I spent here with Acxa.”

He knew what she was talking about. His apartment had felt empty, too, after Artemis was gone. The time three years ago had been terrible for both of them. But they had found together and were dating for almost a year now. They had decided to move together because of the girls. Laura and Andrea loved each other and treated each other like real siblings.

From her room came Laura, holding a box with a lot of plushies inside.

“Okay, I’m done.” she said, “Oh, hey, Papá. Do you help us with the last boxes?”

“Of course.” Matt answered, “Are you curious about your new room?”  
“Sure thing.” Laura retorted, “I can decorate my whole room like I want.”

“Can I help you?” asked Andrea and looked up to Laura.

She was two years younger and a head smaller than her new stepsister.

Laura nodded in agreement and looked up to her mother, “Mamá, will you babysit Kyle and Antonia again soon?”

Veronica shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe. Why?”

“We could do a sleepover.” suggested Andrea, “And we invite Elfor too and aunty.”

Matt chuckled and stroke over his daughters head, “I doubt aunty Pidge will stay for a sleepover.”

Veronica smiled and bumped her hip against Matt’s, “We can at least invite Pidge and Dennis over to dinner in a couple of days.”

He nodded and the girls were happy.

“Guess two families become one now.” he said smiling and played with one of Veronica’s locks.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making promises this time. I'm in the middle of exams, so... wait and see, I'd say.
> 
> But I'm happy for everyone who stays tuned


End file.
